


[Podfic] You Can Always Count On Me

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Graphic Sexual Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:18:57] | Podfic of Helenish's <strong><i>You Can Always Count On Me</i></strong>.</p>
<p>“It gets old,” Stiles says softly. “wanting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Can Always Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You can always count on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547582) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2p2c2nft1rv2tdp/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_You_Can_Always_Count_On_Me.mp3) [17MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3h9zfd7en4t46uk/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_You_Can_Always_Count_On_Me.m4b) [9MB]

_Length: 18:57_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [**Helenish**](http://www.helenish.talkoncorners.net/) for granting me permission to record this fic. This has been one of my favorite fics since drifting into the Twoof fandom. I revisit it often, and constantly rec it to everyone I know. It was podficced previously by helens78, and I have listened to her podfic so, so many times over the last year. A while back I got this longing in me to have a crack at it myself. See what my performance would sound like. Sometimes a fic is so significant, that no matter what, I feel the pull to record it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as have - do - always will.
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
